The Guardian Angel From Hell
by icyfiredm
Summary: UPDATED!! CHAPTER 1 IS UP!! PLEASE READ AND OR REVIEW!! :) THANK YOU! I WILL DO A FAVOR IN RETURN. LAGINA, AND JESSIKA:) NEW CHARACTERS!
1. PROLOUGE!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Jessika, and Lagina. (Lagina is actually a friends)(they are copyrighted! DO NOT STEAL THEM OR THERE SPELLING OF NAMES, OR FOR A FACT THERE NAMES LOL)  
  
All other character belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling.. not me .. oh well! PLEASE R/R I WILL R/R ALL YOUR STORY'S IF YOU R/R/ THIS! I NEED 3 REVIEWS TO PUT CHAPTER 1 UP!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Lagina hurried through the dark alley. I HONESTLY CAN'T BELIVE I'M GOING OUT WITH TOM, HE'S PERFECT! She smiled a very tiny grin. She was going to meet her man, "Voldemort" as most liked to call him. Lagina quietly opened the door. Tom was sitting in a long chair, by a burning fire.  
  
"Hello" Lagina said in a hissing sort of voice. All Tom did was nod. FOR GODSAKES, CUT THE SILENT ACT TALK! Lagina really wanted to "converse" with Tom. He never talked. Well, only if he had to. OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO HIM. She glared at him, then sat down.  
  
"The curses are going well I presume?" she said. Tom spoke in Parseltounge.  
  
"Yes, they are very useful, come here and we can, try them out"  
  
She almost wanted to scream, but she wasn't a ditz. Definitely not. They walked around, Lagina getting a strange feeling on who they were going to demonstrate this on.  
  
"Muggles?" she asked him. Voldemort nodded, He quickly grabbed an old man and Lagina spoke the words  
  
"AVADEA KADAVERA!" 2 months later, Tom began to totally ignore Lagina. It hit her suddenly. ((HE'S USING ME.)) And that was graduation night. She never saw him again.  
  
(Lagina and Tom created the 3 Unforgivable curses, they did not know what danger they would create in the future. Well, Tom did..) 


	2. Being Perfect Isn't all it Seems... :)

Note: Lagina and Monique are the same person, see if you can figure out why. Also, Monique wears a hood over her head ALL THE TIME.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LAGINA , MONIQUE AND JESSIKA. EVERYONE ELSE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING, THE GODDESS. LOL PLEASE R/R! I MUST HAVE 4 REVIEWS TO DO CHAPTER 2!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Monique was perfect. She had it going great for her, wonderful boyfriend (Tom Riddle) and brains. Also, great looks. Long sleek blonde hair, shocking blue/silver eyes, and a piercing stare. She had lost that,( except for her looks) and now.. She was arguing with Cornelius Fudge, the damned Minister of Magic. "Monique, I just don't see how you can be an auror!" Alastor Moody stood up.  
  
"Well, Fudge I do!" Fudge's face started to purple.  
  
"Fine! Now please go see Dumbledore!"  
  
He looked extremely flustered. Moody winked as Monique left.((Damn ya moody,)) she thought. ((You damn smart man)) She walked up to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Of the greatest school, Hogwarts.  
  
"Fudge said you wanted to see me?" Monique said, a blank look in her eyes.  
  
" Yes, Harry Potter, you should know him as James Potter's son, is starting at Hogwarts this year." He cleared his throat and continued. " I need one of the new aurors, that would be you, to watch Harry for the rest of his life. Monique almost fell over. "ME??" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Monique, please"  
  
She nodded. "Fine, you better make him an easy one" and with that she sauntered back to Fudge, that damned minister, I seriously want to "accidentally" hurt him. Just once. She smiled a cold, smile.  
  
Monique frowned as Arthur Weasly shot a grin at her.  
  
" Your favorite person is here" Monique stopped.  
  
"NOT LUCIUS!" she groaned. Arthur frowned.  
  
"Yes" She walked briskly away; trying to avoid him-  
  
"Monique"" his voice cut through the air like a knife through water.  
  
"Yea?" she said glaring at him.  
  
" Report this to fudge, now" Monique put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Well you lazy ass, do it yourself, I'm the lead auror now, I'm not your slave" Monique gave a comptempeted glance at moody and left.  
  
" No, your just the head bitch" Malfoy muttered.  
  
Jessika Felton was about to wet herself.  
  
"I get to go to Hogwarts??" She jumped up and down. "Cool!" She packed her stuff, and was on her way. See there's a LOT TO JESSIKA, a lot some people just really don't get. For one, she's a madwoman. She is a magic genius at her age; she knows 20 spells by heart, all most ridiculously evil. She hates fluffy white clouds, prefers dark ones. See, she is fit for a Slytherin. AS are her parents. Very nice people, but yet they have they're evilness. She was a bitch and her parents knew it. They just didn't care. They worried about. "Leader this and this and that and forget the child, and blah blah blah" She was like, the annoying tags in your shirt. Her parents are the shirt, and she is the annoying tag. That is why she was such an evil person. Evil by name, naughty by nature. She had the looks to, Long sleek silver/brown hair, and stunning green/silver/black eyes.  
  
  
  
Lagina drank the tea extra slow.  
  
"I really do hate these meetings, " she said nudging Moody.  
  
"Well everyone does" Moody said as he opened the door. Lagina almost screamed when her seat was right next to.. Lucius Malfoy. The slimy git!  
  
"Can't Fudge talk about something important?" Monique said glaring at him.  
  
"No" Moody said. Barty Crouch was talking to Lucius Malfoy, although Lucius looked somewhat annoyed. Monique sighed and leaned back in her chair, and thought ((HEY TOM HOW ARE YOU?)) 


End file.
